Hope van Dyne
Hope Van Dyne ist die Tochter von Hank Pym, dem ersten Ant-Man, sowie Janet van Dyne, der ersten Wasp. Sie arbeitete in der von ihrem Vater gegründeten Firma Pym Technologies für Dr. Darren Cross, bis sie nach dem Kampf von Scott Lang, dem neuen Ant-Man, gegen Cross in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter trat und zur Wasp wurde. Biografie Ant-Man Hope van Dyne ist als Tochter von Hank Pym in dessen Firma Pym Technologies geblieben und arbeitet eng mit dem jetzigen Geschäftsführer Darren Cross zusammen. Dieser hat Pym, mit der entscheidenden Stimme von Hope aus der Firma geworfen und sie selbst übernommen. Zuvor war er Pyms Vertrauter und Assistent, doch er fand heraus, dass Pym ihm etwas verschwiegen hatte: die Entdeckung der Pym-Partikel. Diese ermöglichen es, die Distanz zwischen Atomen zu verringern und so Dinge und Personen zu schrumpfen. Hank Pym fand diese Erfindung jedoch zu gefährlich für die Öffentlichkeit, denn in den falschen Händen könnte sie viel Unheil anstiften. Als Hope bemerkt, dass Cross der Nachahmung der Pym-Partikel immer näher kommt, kehrt sie zu ihrem Vater zurück und sie wollen versuchen, Cross an der Vollendung seiner Arbeit zu hindern. Dazu findet Pym Scott Lang. Er soll für ihn den Ant-Man Anzug tragen und beim Vernichten von Cross' Arbeit helfen. Hope kann ihn zuerst überhaupt nicht ausstehen, weil sie gerne den Anzug getragen hätte, doch mit der Zeit verstehen sie sich besser, arbeiten zusammen und kommen sich näher. Scott gelingt es auch, Hope wieder ihrem Vater näher zu bringen, der ihr endlich gesteht, was mit ihrer Mutter vor all den Jahren passiert ist, wodurch sich die beiden wieder versöhnen. Hope spielt bei Cross weiter die loyale Assistentin und verschafft Scott und seinem Team so Zugang zu Cross' Labor. Dort stellt sich aber heraus, dass Cross die ganze Zeit davon wusste, dass Hope ihn hinterging und sie nur benutzte, um an den Ant-Man Anzug zu kommen. Scott saß nämlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Cross' Labor fest. Beim finalen Kampf wird ihr Vater verwundet und sie bringt ihn aus dem Gebäude, kurz bevor es explodiert. Nachdem der Yellowjacket von Ant-Man besiegt werden kann, wird stark angedeutet das Hope und Scott ein Paar werden. Einige Zeit später erhält sie von ihrem Vater einen unfertigen Wasp-Anzug, den sie gemeinsam vollenden wollen, damit sie ihn als neue Wasp nutzen kann. Ant-Man and the Wasp Nachdem Scott Lang mit den Avengers von Team Captain America gegen das Sokovia Abkommen verstoßen hatte, wurden Hank Pym und seine Tochter Hope vom FBI gesucht, während sie damit beschäftigt waren, einen Tunnel in den Quantum Realm zu bauen. Nach einer kurzen Öffnung werden sie von Scott kontaktiert, welcher in diesem Moment Janet in einem Traum gesehen hatte. Janet und Hank glauben, dass Scott nach seinem Ausflug in den Quantum Realm eine Verbindung zu Janet aufgebaut hat. Sie holen Scott ab und bringen ihn zu ihrem transportierbaren Labor. Hope will daraufhin ein Teil, das für den Quantentunnel notwendig ist, von einem Mittelsmann holen, der jedoch ihre wahre Identität entdeckt und ihr das Labor entwenden will, was Hope jedoch dazu veranlasst, gegen ihn zu kämpfen und auch zu siegen. woraufhin dieser Hope bei einem Kampf gegen Ghost unterstützte, welche sich immaterialisieren konnte. Aus diesem Grund gelang es Ghost auch von Hank das Labor zu stehlen, in welchem sich der Quantentunnel befand. Nach einer längeren Verfolgungsjagd konnte Hank seine Frau mithilfe des Tunnels zurückholen und dieser gelang es mithilfe neu erworbener Kräfte Ghost zu heilen, so dass die Familie Pym endlich wieder vereint war. Einige Wochen später half Scott Lang den dreien dabei Heilungsteilchen für Ghost zu besorgen, indem mithilfe einer kleineren Version des Tunnels in den Quantum Realm reiste. Als er zurückkehren wollte, konnte er es nicht, da Hope, Hank und Janet durch Thanos' fingerschnipsen verweht waren. Avengers: Endgame Wasps Auslöschung durch Thanos wurde von Hulks Fingerschnippen rückgängig gemacht, sie nimmt es im Kampf gegen Thanos und dem Black Order, gemeinsam mit allen Superhelden auf. Tony Stark stirbt im Kampf und wird an seiner Farm begraben, Wasp war wie ihrer Eltern und dem Superhelden an Tonys Bestattung dabei. Bilder Ant-Man Bild 3.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 8.jpg Ant-Man Marvel.com Bild 7.jpg Ant-Man Bild 6.jpg Wasp Suit.jpg Fähigkeiten * Nahkampfexpertin: Hope van Dyne ist eine talentierte Nahkämpferin und konnte Scott Lang so trainieren, dass er es mit Falcon im Kampf aufnehmen konnte. Ausrüstung * Wasp-Anzug: Ein Prototyp für eine verbesserte Version des Schrumpfanzugs ihrer Mutter wurde ihr von Hank Pym gegeben, damit sie die neue Wasp wurde. Trivia *Am Ende von Ant-Man wird sehr stark angedeutet, dass Hope zur neuen Wasp wird. *Laut Kevin Feige war ursprünglich ein Auftritt von Wasp bereits in The First Avenger: Civil War geplant, der allerdings wieder verworfen wurde, weil man der Meinung war, dass der Film auch so schon sehr überladen sei und man sie nicht hätte ordentlich unterbringen können. *Hope Pym/van Dyne hatte ihren ersten Comicauftritt im April 1999 in A-Next #7, welche dem MC2-Universum (auch bekannt als Earth-982, der Heimat von Spider-Girl aka May "Mayday" Parker) zuzuordnen ist. Sie gründete die Revengers und wurde zur Red Queen des MC2-Universums, weil sie die Avengers für den Tod ihrer Eltern verantwortlich machte. Ihr Zwillingsbruder Henry Pym Jr. (Big Man) unterstützte sie im Kampf gegen die Avengers. Im Mainstream-Universum Earth-616 hatte Hope keinen Auftritt. en:Hope van Dyne (Earth-199999) nl:Wasp pl:Wasp ro:Viespea ru:Оса Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charakter (Ant-Man) Kategorie:Ant-Man and the Wasp Kategorie:Ant-Man Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame